Haine et rivalité
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Une rivalité millénaire.  Harlequin x Ehran


**Disclaimer** : Non, rien de rien, je ne possède rien.  
>Notes : Un petit drabble rapide sur les éternels rivaux, écrit pour la communauté Livejournal obscur_echange.<p>

Haine et rivalité 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il n'était même pas surpris. Juste blasé. Bien sûr sa demeure était entourée de protections en tout genre et il n'y avait que très peu d'oiseaux qui osaient même survoler son terrain. Quant aux accès terrestres… et bien les derniers qui avaient essayé n'étaient plus vraiment là pour en parler et ceux qui avaient été épargné ne pouvaient pas parler non plus. Sur ce point son chez-lui rivalisait avec la tanière de Lofwyr.

Mais il était là, assis sur son canapé, dans son salon, en plein milieu de la jungle amazonienne en train de siroter un mojito comme si de rien n'était.

— Oh, je passais dans le coin, j'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis entré.

Par là c'était le coin le plus perdu de l'Etat Libre d'Amazonie, un endroit qui n'était accessible qu'en hélico, et uniquement en connaissant parfaitement et la zone et le passage dans la roche qui permettait d'arriver dans cette vallée. Une propriété privée protégée par une milice armée métahumaine et magiquement active entraînée dans les meilleurs centres de la planète. Qui n'avait sûrement pas laissé la lumière allumée.

Il retira son panama et posa sa sacoche dans l'entrée. Dire qu'il était venu se reposer un moment du bordel sans nom qu'était devenu le Tir…

— Ils arriveront à se passer de toi au Conseil des dirigeants mais oui mais non du pays des elfes mais oui mais non ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, préférant se servir un verre de brandy 100 ans d'âge qui lui permettrait de gérer la migraine horrible qui lui venait.

— Ma fille et ton ramassis de dégénérés puants réussiront à se passer de toi dans ta prison sortie d'un tridéofilm ?

— Personne n'est indispensable mon cher Ehran.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de s'installer sur son canapé et de reprendre le livre qu'il avait abandonné à son dernier séjour. Oui, c'était la vingtième fois qu'il lisait _Les confessions_ mais Rousseau était tellement passionnant, et il avait une verve incroyable, presque aussi bonne que la sienne, en deçà certes, mais nul n'était parfait, enfin...

S'il l'ignorait il ne partirait pas. Pour l'avoir déjà essayé il le savait, mais au moins comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de voir son énervant visage. Aujourd'hui au moins, il avait eu la décence de ne pas lui infliger son horrible maquillage, même s'il gardait toujours ce rouge immonde sur la serpillère à grelots qui lui servait de chevelure. Oh, et il y avait aussi ces vêtements de pouilleux, les Passions soient louées il n'avait pas ramené son affreux blouson en cuir mais sa tenue restait ridicule. Moins que sa tête, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que la nature l'avait gâté.

Ce pauvre Jean-Jacques était en train de traiter de son enfance et de la bonne renvoyée…

Il ne lui roussit pas la gueule lorsqu'il lui sauta dessus. La boule de feu, voire le napalm aurait pu partir en une seconde, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il aurait répliqué et il aimait assez l'agencement de son salon pour ne pas lui faire subir ça. La chose aurait été longue et stérile, la maison se serait écrasée sur eux avant qu'ils n'aient même commencé à s'échauffer.

Il le laissa donc à califourchon sur ses genoux, son livre coincé contre lui, se contentant de le fixer avec ennui et pitié.

L'insupportable attrapa en la froissant sa veste, plus précieuse que tout ce qu'il portait lui et posa son front contre le sien en souriant comme un possédé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Caimbeul ?

— La même chose que toujours, Ehran, que tu proclames ma victoire et que tu te déclares perdant. Oh et que tu enlèves toi-même ta ceinture.

—Va te faire voir chez les grecs, Caimbeul.

— Oh non, je suis plutôt bien là, répliqua-t-il en remuant les hanches avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Dire que ça avait commencé comme ça, une simple dispute devenu une rivalité millénaire…

Mais ce soir il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver, ni de se battre… enfin pas comme ça.

Et il s'engagea dans la lutte amorcée des éons plus tôt.


End file.
